The Shakespeare Series: The Beginning
by chickanessness789
Summary: First installment of The Shakespeare Series! Review!


**CH 1 - ****Darn you, Shakespeare!**

**Third Person POV**

**Rose Weasley was going to die. Why? Because, the new headmaster decided that they would do a Christmas play. Now, Rose loved theatre and Christmas, but she wasn't a fan of Shakespeare. She particularly hated his play, Romeo and Juliet. **

**Now, you can see the irony, Hermione Granger's daughter hating the very soul of a classic playwright. **

** But, Rose Weasley was different from Hermione Weasley. She despised her bushy hair, thus she did her hair and wore make up. She didn't have a book on her all the time and she was Quidditch Captain, much to the joy of her father, Ron Weasley. She was one of the most sought out girls in the school, much to her father's disappointment and was the main reason for her father's rising hairline. Much like Lily Evans and her Aunt Ginny, she was witty, independent, stubborn, friendly and very popular among the students at Hogwarts. And, above all, she despised Shakespeare. **

** Now, before that fateful Muggle Studies class, she would have said nothing would have made her hate Shakespeare even more. Little did she know she would be proven wrong in a matter of minutes.**

**Albus POV**

** Rose Weasley and Albus were about to be late again for Muggle Studies. **

**"Come on, Albus!", Rose sprinted down the shortcut passage.**

**"I'm coming woman!", Albus sprinted to catch up with her, leaning forward as if he was on his Quidditch broom. **

**Rose just stuck her tongue out at him. **

**"Ha ha, I won!", Albus shouted as he sprinted into Muggle Studies.**

**He turned around to face the snickering class and an extremely irritable, maroon faced Professor Macmillan with his forehead creased.**

** "Mr Potter, can you please stop interrupting my class needlessly?", Professor Macmillan gave him a dirty look. **

**"Yes, Professor", Albus cursed his cousin, who was undoubtedly laughing her arse off behind the door and sat down.**

**"Sorry I'm late, Professor", a red-faced Rose apologized breathlessly,"I was going to the loo"**

**"It's alright, Miss Weasley. Just don't be late again", Professor Macmillan gave her a smile as his face slowly turned from maroon to its normal peach white color. **

**Albus gave her a nasty look as she sat down beside him, "You so belong in Slytherin"**

**Rose gave him an evil grin and wiggled her eyebrows.**

** "Now back to our assignment, before I was rudely interrupted", he put an emphasis on rudely and looked at Albus as Rose sniggered, "we are going to do another try at having a Christmas play"**

**Rose dug around her bag for a quill and some parchment. **

** "Now class, I am going to pick who is going to play Romeo", Professor Macmillan dug through an old cauldron.**

**Albus hoped desperately it wasn't going to be him.**

**"Scorpius Malfoy", Albus sighed with relief as Rose gave a soft groan in the back of her throat.**

**"And Juliet will be played by", Professor Macmillan dug through the cauldron,"Rose Weasley"**

**Albus gave Rose an evil grin. Ah, karma. He shook his head with delight and snickered as he imagined Rosie trying to be romantic with Malfoy when she couldn't even stand a single second with the prat. The sad part was, Rose generally liked everyone. She was friendly and as much as he hated to say it, sweet. She had her evil side, yes, but she would cover for you if you decided to skip out on a detention or help you out if you were on a terrible date. She was quite attractive, with her petite frame, blue eyes, and straight or wavy hair (it depended on the way she styled her hair) Albus thought grudgingly and she had never lacked a date to Hogsmeade ever since fourth year. (He, James, Hugo and Louis had threatened many boys since her fourth year.) She was considered to be the ideal Head Girl and was the Hogwarts Golden Girl. (Rose had gotten even more O's on her OWL's the brilliant Hermione Granger.)**

** Scorpius on the other hand was considered to be the hottest bad boy at school. He was disliked by many of the male population at Hogwarts and well loved by the female population. That is except for Rose. She had hated him from the very instant he called her mother a mudblood and her father a prat. It also didn't help that he had hexed another first year.**

** Suddenly Albus released himself from the onslaught of six years of memories due to a rather irritated voice and a persistent quill.**

**"What Rosie?", the entire classroom erupted in snickers.**

**Albus resisted the urge to roll his eyes as Professor Macmillan gave him a detention for 'not paying attention' and ignored the snickers coming from the back of the room. He elbowed his traitorous cousin, who was as red as her hair from laughing. **

** "Glad you got a kick out of that", he grumbled, cursing Professor Macmillan who had given him enough detentions to break James's detention record.**

** Rose just starting laughing again.**


End file.
